vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Diamond
Summary White Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She is the superior of all Gems, including her fellow Diamonds, and has not left the Gem Homeworld in eons. She made her debut in "Legs from Here to Homeworld". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: White Diamond Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 10,000 years old (Likely older than Blue and Yellow Diamond) Classification: Homeworld Gem, Leader of the Diamond Authority, Homeworld leader (alongside other diamonds) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Aura (Like other Diamonds, she should have an Aura that allows her to detect and harm entities on the astral plane), Large Size (Type 1), Corruption (Type 3. Can corrupt/take over individual gems with her aura as well as corrupt a planet's worth of Gems alongside Blue and Yellow. Can also un-do this process alongside Yellow, Blue, and Pink/Steven), Light Manipulation/Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation/Possession, Power Bestowal (Grants those she possesses her own abilities alongside Flight and limited Intangibility), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Like Yellow, she should be able to resist Blue's empathic aura to a greater degree than other gems), Telepathy (Her aura should be stronger than Yellow's and Blue's, which could repel Steven in his astral form), and Gem Destabilization (Like Blue, she should resist Yellow's electricity-based gem destabilization) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (The Diamonds are considered to be by far the most powerful Gems in existence, so greatly superior to others that even the thought of a Diamond getting "poofed" is considered laughable. Easily turned Blue and Yellow Diamond into mindless puppets at the same time. While the exact degree of the Diamonds' superiority to other Gems is unknown, the fact that any other Gem "poofing" them is seen as a joke suggests the difference could be absolutely massive. Superior to the other diamonds, as she was able to control Blue and Yellow with relative ease), likely far higher (Also implied to be personally responsible for the broken state of the gem homeworld) Speed: Relativistic (Should be superior to Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond), FTL Attack Speed (Capable of attacking this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z, likely far higher (Should be stronger than Yellow Diamond) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (The idea of another Gem even being able to hurt a Diamond is seen as absurd), likely far higher Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, Planetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: White's Warship, Palanquin Intelligence: High (As the leader of Gem Homeworld, she should be knowledgeable on all affairs that involve it) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Tecniques: White Diamond Corruption 1.gif|White Diamond corrupting Pearl... White Diamond Corruption 2.gif|... and controlling Amethyst * Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands, although in White's case, it is her eyes. White's aura is white and has light-like properties, and could only be blocked by Pink Steven's shield. **'Gem Corruption/Possession:' White's aura takes the form of a beam of light she can fire from her eyes, which, when it makes contact with a Gem's gem or body, infects them, changing their colors to White's own monochromatic colors. This leaves them limp for a moment, before White takes over their mind and body, turning the gem into an extension of White's own consciousness. This power makes no distinction of the gem in question's powers, working just as easily on Yellow and Blue Diamond as it did on the Crystal Gems, although it could be blocked by Gem Steven's Shield. She can fire these beams out of the eyes of those she possesses, and can seemingly access the weapons of the Gems she controls. While there is no confirmed limit to how many gems she can control, she does claim she "doesn't prefer to spread herself so thin" after controlling Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Pink Pearl, and the Crystal Gems. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Giants Category:Gems Category:Leaders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Adaptation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Body Control Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 6